Harry PotterXReader More Than Words Can Say
by shigurefan101
Summary: Okay so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic... please read and review! Gimme your thoughts! Oh and I promise to get some other characters out there too! But please gimme some time; I have a big potions report due and I don't want an angry Snape locking me up in his dungeons!XD Anyways...Enjoy!


Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, so please don't hate me if it sucks! I promise to do other characters, but I'm gonna start out with Harry, 'cos he's the main character...ob..viously...(My little Snapey!XD). But, requests are requested (oh the irony). Oh and it's Harry Potter, so it HAS to be sad.

You like...no no, you LOVED to go on adventures with your friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
Although they considered you a friend, lately you haven't really felt... included. It was your 5th year at Hogwarts, and you had met them in your 3rd year, on the train. They were also 5th years, but since you were in Ravenclaw, you hardly saw them.

As you sat in class one day, your mind started to wander to the topic of what type of adventure you'd go on next; NOT whatever the lesson Snape was teaching. You kept letting your mind wander until a note hit the top of your book. It read-

"Hey, you filthy mudblood;  
I CAN'T believe that you actually  
WANT to hang out with those 3 losers...even  
though you're a mudblood, why not join me? I  
am, after all, a PUREBLOOD.

-Malfoy

Yes, indeed, you were muggle born. And for some odd reason, Draco Malfoy, the pureblooded ego-maniac, wanted you to hang out with him. You figured that he just wanted information from you on Harry for Voldemort or whatever. You tossed the note aside, got an angry sideways glance from Snape, then let your mind wander once more.

-Time Skip-

You walked through the long, narrow hallways that led through the castle, your long, black robes flowing behind you.  
"Hey, mudblood," a voice said from behind you, a few snickers following shortly after.  
"Leave me alone Malfoy, I-" you started to say, but was cut off by two strong arms pin your wrists behind your back.  
"Why don't you do what she asked, Malfoy? Or does that hurt the little ounce of self-security you have?" a voice said from behind the whole lot of you.  
"Well well well... if it isn't Potter," Malfoy said enunciating the 'P' of Potter, and unconsciously loosening his grip.  
You quickly scrambled away, and went to go stand by Harry.  
"Thanks Harry," you said.  
"No problem, (f/n)," he replied. Then he took your wrist and dragged you away from Draco and his posse.

"I swear (f/n), you can protect yourself from death eaters that are trying to kill you, but not a load of insecure school boys... wait no, a load of insecure school girls."  
"Hey Harry," you said, changing the subject, "may I ask you something?"  
"Sure go ahead," he said, letting go of your wrist.  
"Why have you, Ron and Hermione been avoiding me?" you asked as innocently as you could.  
This caused the poor boy to stop, turn around, and look at you with a hurt and perplexed face.  
"You don't remember... do you?" he asked.  
"Sorry?" you said, more than a little confused.  
"Last year... Voldemort tried to kill you in hopes that it would lure me to him... and if it wasn't for Hermione's re-direction spell, you would've died. You got away with your life, but lost important parts of your memory."  
"Oh so THAT'S why I forgot my potions report- I thought Professor Snape was literately going to lock me down in his dungeons for eternity!" you said, face-palming a bit.  
"Um no, you've always forgotten your potions homework (f/n). But your digressing! Anyways, I thought that if I avoided you, you wouldn't want to go with us when we face... danger. I just want to... look, I just want to protect you, (f/n)," Harry said and... blushed(?).

-Time Skip-

Well, despite their pleads, you went with Harry, Ron and Hermione on their hunt for Voldemort or more information to destroy him.  
"Are you SURE you wan to go with us? It isn't going to be easy," Harry stated.  
"Positive," you said and smiled.

As you searched through the castle, you suddenly felt the floor beneath you quake. Then you all fell down a shaft, and ended up in a small lake of water.  
"Ugh, where are we?" Ron asked, holding his throbbing head.  
"It looks like we're in... some sort of abandoned sewer or something," Hermione said, looking around.  
As you walked further into the sewer, the light kept getting dimmer and dimmer; and just when you thought things couldn't get any creepier, a sinister voice said something from a pitch black corner to your left.  
"My my; if it isn't Harry Potter. How GOOD it is to see you," the voice said, stepping out of the dark shadows.  
"Voldemort," Harry said, holding up his wand and pressing his index and middle finger to his scar.  
"No need to defend yourself, Harry," he said. Then with a wave of his wand, the room instantly flooded with water.  
However, Harry caught Voldemort off guard and threw a force at him that hurdled him against the wall.  
"I see you've gotten stronger Harry. But not strong enough! Avada cadavra!"  
Then a green light filled the room, but not wanting Harry to die, you pushed him out of the way, with the curse instead hitting you.  
"NO (F/N) NO!" Harry shouted, running towards you. However, the water rose even more and flushed you out of the room and towards the whole in which you fell through to get here.  
It was a bumpy ride, but you were dead; you couldn't feel anything!  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and your cold and lifeless body washed up onto the ledge of the whole, Harry lifted up his tear filled eyes to see blurry forms of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagle, Professor Snape, and Filtch.  
"The bloody hell did you do now boy?" Filtch asked, stoking his cat, Mrs. Norris.  
Harry tried to strangle out words, but could only choke out sobs.  
"(F-F/n); S-she's d... d-dead," Harry said, crying into (f/n)'s breathless corpse.  
The 4 professors could only stand there in shock.  
"S-she... sacrificed... herself... for me... I was supposed to... protect her- I loved her... I still... love her."  
It was certain that those seven would never forget the girl who died for the boy who lived.

-Time Skip-

Dumbledore stood up in front of the school, whose students and teachers were currently seated in the Great Hall. He told about (f/n)'s life and shared her stories about her.  
Even though no one could see her, (f/n) had sandwiched herself between Harry and Hermione. She knew that he wouldn't be able to feel it, but (f/n) put her ghostly lips on Harry's warm and living ones. It was then that one single tear fell from Harry's swollen red eyes and down his cheek.  
"Hermione?" Harry quietly said.  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Do you know when you lose someone, and you so far away from them, but you still feel them in your presence?" Harry asked, more tears rolling down his face, fogging up his glasses.  
"No- I'm sorry Harry; I don't. What does it feel like?" Hermione asked.  
"Happier than anything knowing that the one you love is still with you, but also more painful than anything knowing that they're so far away from the mortal world."  
"You really loved (f/n), didn't you?"  
"More than words can say."


End file.
